When Opposites Attract
by CrazyGirlR.R
Summary: Helen keeps to her self. Unfortunately bullied by the prettiest boy in school, Lucas, but what happens when Helen sister Rachel asks to come on a double date with her. Will it just be a normal boring night like Helen expects or will everything change? Bad summary but please just read the first chapter and you won't regret it :D
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on this story, I hope you enjoy it. Please show you support in writing a review. :)**

_**When Opposites Attract.**_

_**Chapter One.**_

**Helens POV.**

Today has been like many other days at school. Crap. My grades are plummeting, I'm constantly tired and last but not least I have boy trouble. Not the fluffy kind of boy trouble you'd read about in books or watch in movies, no, this is literally a 'I hate you, you hate me' Sort of thing. His name is Lucas, he is stunningly beautiful but has the personality of a lemon, all sour and bitter. In all honesty I think he picks on me simply because I'm the only person who doesn't kiss his toes.

Today has been a bad one though, I was simply minding my own bussiness when a tomato splated right next to my head, my body faced towards my locker I turn suddenly startled. The eruption of five boys laughed almost made me jump, my eyes focused on the one in the middle of the crowd, of course it was my main tormentor, Lucas. Luckly it looks as if they have any more tomatoes to chuck. I storm up to him heart beating out of my chest but anger coursing through my veins.

"What the hell was that." I demand and shove his shoulder with my hand, but obviously giving no effect. Lucas smiles down at me, sweet at first but then turning twisted and ugly.

"That? Well it wasn't me." Lucas denies. Both him and myself know the truth but I have no evidence so grunt in frustration and turn my back to him and his merry band of asshole to walking away. I was stopped about five steps forward as Lucas and his group walked past one of them tripping me. I go flying forward and crash to the floor, a pang of pain runs up my arms as they brace my fall. I get to my knees and look at the boy responsible, again their whole group laughing. Lucas and I lock eyes for a moment and I could have sworn I saw a little bit of sorry on his expression.

My vision of the boys is cut off by a teacher helping me to my feet.

"You Ok? Took quite a fall there." He says looking me over for cuts or bruises.

"I'm fine." I reply, getting steady on my feet and re-ajusting my back pack. Without another word I make my way to my next lesson which thankfully is my last.

When the last-minute ticks of lesson I grab my stuff and shove it in my bag. My shoulder almost creaks at he weight of the sack. I unlock the bike chain and begin to cycle home. Exhausted and sweaty I jump in the shower, only then do I feel the sting in my hands as I look down and realize little cuts I had not even noticed before. Fresh and clean I step out of the shower and wrap a massive white towel around me. Ready to spend the night relaxed, reading a book or watching Netflix I come into my room seeing my older sister -one year older to be specific- sprawled on my bed singing out loud and really off tune.

"Why are you in my room Rachel?" I say feeling my eyebrows lift. She sits up now looking at me.

"OK, so I came to ask you a favour. You know Hector? In my year, yeah well he asked me on a date and I felt too nervous to go by my self so I suggested a double date to the cinema and I _really _want you to be with me, please?" She asked, with big puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes in defeat.

"When?" I ask.

"Saturday." This makes me feel even crappier, that means it's tomorrow and I would rather stay home and do nothing but I couldn't really say no. With I tight face I agree and sit on the bed next to her.

"Fine-" I couldn't finish my sentence because Rachel had screeched over my reply, standing on my bed doing a happy dance and chanting 'Thank you.' Despite my shitty day I smiled. As her crazy calmed down a bit she sat next to me again.

"So how was school?" She asked. I bite my tounge knowing that If I told her the truth she would probably cause havoc with Lucas and his group, I also know that Lucas is related to Hector and seeing Rachels mood I am so not dampening it.

"Yeah it was fine." I reply doing my best to actually pull off the lie. She looks at me for maybe a second to long but ends up shrugging.

"OK, so your cool to do this yeah?" I nod and just before she leaves my room she turns and adds.

"Oh by the way we're watching a horror called 'Annabelle' so try not to shit your self." I calmly deliver her the middle finger and she exits the room grinning.

I wake up at around half eleven, feeling lovely and well-slept. All until I remember about cinema tonight and groan into my pillow. Damn the things I do for this girl. I spend the majority of the day in my room watching T.V, only leaving to go to the kitchen for food or coffee. I must have dozed off because next things next Rachel is sat next to my bed rocking me awake.

"Wake up lazy. We have an hour before we need to be there. Dad said he'll drop us off." I nod in understanding and she jets out of the room most likely to get ready.

Once I'm reasonably presentable I knock on Rachels door and open without a reply, but as soon as the doors open she whizzes past me.

"Come on Helen we sooo have to go." She said, I followed smiling a little at how flustered she was over it all. We both jumped in the car, dad driving, Rachel in the front and me in the back. He asked us what we were doing so he told us and then started doing the dad talk with boys, that we have heard a hundred times. Finally we arrive and hop out the car to start at the cinema entrance. I see crowds full of people in the building buying their tickets and popcorn, then a thought hits me.

"You know I forgot to ask who was coming with Hector." I say turning to Rachel. She smiles.

"Guess you'll have to wait and find out." I roll my eyes as she dramatically wiggles her eyebrows. Then I hear Hectors voice behind us and turn to see what awaits.

**There's the first chapter, if you think you'd be interesting in a chapter two then tell me and I'll see what I can do ;) Ha ha. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for the reviews and everything else, I really appreciate it and hope you like this next chapter. Please continue reviewing.**_

_**Chapter Two.**_

**Helens POV**

I turn feeling a little sick and my stomach feels like it's dropped out of my ass. Lucas, of course had to be the one standing next to Hector. I try my hardest not to shudder in disgust.

"Hey, whats up." Hector says, and I just about rip my stare from Lucas to concentrate on Hector. I smile politely and he returns one, then his attention wholey fixates on Rachel. It would be a sweet moment if I didn't have Lucas grinning at me like the devil. The sadistic bastards enjoying this.

Rachel and Hector walk in hand in hand. Lucas comes beside me mockingly offering his arm. I just glare holes at him and stroll in to the cinema. I hear him laugh a little and then catch up with me.

"Come on, no hard feelings." Lucas says with wide eyes and a smirk.

"Yeah sure, let me just forget all the moments you've ever been an asshole to me." I reply, giving him a sideways glance.

"Thats the spirit." I squint my eyes at his annoyance and take my seat next to Rachel, Hector on her left and Lucas sitting on my right. Rachel passes me a bag of popcorn that I willingly take. After a couple of minutes of adverts Rachel taps me on the shoulder and whispers in my ear.

"Share the damn popcorn you food monster." I smile in the darkness a little and offer the bag to Lucas, my smile disintegrating. He looks at me a little to long, then nods and grabs a handful.

Finally the movie starts. I would have been completely crapping myself if I wasn't distracted by the three or four dudes bellowing crap loud enough to reach all corners of the room. With everything on my plate at the moment -the main source sitting right next to me- I flipped my lid. I turned to the four guys and flooded them with popcorn. They looked momentarily shocked, but then began laughing which made me made my blood boil. Next I grabbed my large coke and dumped it on the ring leaders head. They imideatly stopped laughing. They were now full on shouting at me, calling me everything under the sun; I squirmed a little away from them but that resulted in more curse words slapping me in the face.

With no warning Rachel pushed me aside and sucker punched the main guy right in the jaw, drawing her hand back and craddling it. Whislt Rachel was inspecting her injured knuckles the main dickhead lunged at her and I instinctively moved in front of my sister, resulting in a vice like grip around my throat. Feeling my eyes bulge I poorly slap at the mans arm but only releases because Lucas as if throwing a light rock grabs the man and shoves him a meter or two to the left, balling into his friends. As Lucas charges at the rest of the guys Hector is pushing Rachel and myself towards the exit.

"Stay outside, we'll be there in a moment." Hector says with a menacing grin on his face.

Rachel takes my hand with her uninjured one and swiftly guides me to the exit where the fresh air engulfs my nose. We pant a little at our haste to escape the WWE cage match.

"Well, that was fun." Rachel says trying to make light of it. But before I could answer I hear what sounds like one of thoughs guys, and surely enough one of the men from the group -bloody and disoriantated- scrambles out of the door. No one says anything, until the dudes blood-shot eyes focus on us.

"Run!" I shout at Rachel. As we take off the guy is like lighting and is right on our heels. Soon enough he has a fistful of my hair and is dragging me painfully back into his embrace. Everything next was unfocused and sereal. One moment the guy had a knife at my back then the next Lucas is straddling him punching his face with iron fists, he looked relentless.

As much as that dude was an asshole I didn't want Lucas to kill him.

"STOP!" I scream at him and run to push his crushing weight off of the guy. We tumble on the ground for a moment then stop with Lucas then straddling _me. _I couldn't help it, I blushed and hated myself for it. I sober up when he begins to talk.

"That guy," He says pointing to the man now with a blood stained face. "He had a knife to your back, Helen." I seem at a lost for words.

"Thank you." I say, really meaning it. Lucas looks at me, no longer angry for stopping him. It feels like an hour that we had just lay there staring at each other when Rachels voice cuts in.

"Are you OK?" She says coming beside me. I just nod and thats when Lucas snaps out of it as well and jumps off of me.

We negotiate whether to go to the police but then rule it out because the boys probably in the end did more damage. So instead we made our way to the boys house, after an unhappy phone call chat with dad that is. Since we didn't actually get to watch our movie we stuck on one of the old Saw movies and squeezed in on one sofa, in the same order as we sat in the cinema. I hated the fact that I was enjoying myself, especially so close to Lucas. Rachel and Hector are first to go, my eyes still glued to the gorey graphics, I didn't notice Lucas shift. As he does I slide into him. Neither of us say a word.

I wake up a split second before Lucas, both observing our selves. I have my legs over Lucas' with my head on his chest. Lucas had his right arm supporting my legs -Thighs, almost ass- so they don't slip off, and the other arm draped over her shoulder. They stared at each other for a moment. He looks as if he might say something then Rachel and Hector start to stir and we spring apart.

**R&R much love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey awesome readers, sorry it's a little late. Had writers block and blah blah. Thank you to people that have reviewed, makes my day when I see someone has enjoyed and tells me that. Special shout out to SW7KMETPA for the lovely feedback. Enjoy this chapter everyone. :D

_**Chapter Three**_

**Helens POV**

I try to cover up the blush I knew was evident on my face.

"You guys look super creepy just looming over us." That was Rachel, stretching a little but not too much afraid that she'd lose the arm of Hector slung across her shoulder.

We had a very quick bacon sandwich and I mumbled something about leaving. Everyone stopped eating around the small dinner table. If looks could kill, the evils I was getting from my big sister at this point was sort of terrifying. I rolled my eyes and sucked in a small breath. As we were eating there was a massive crash from down stairs. The boys shot out of there chairs and raced to see what the noise was. Even though Rachel and I got told to stay put we obviously didn't and silently followed the guys.

Downstairs there was some sort of noise coming from – wait was that a game?- we rounded the corner and sat in the game room were four of Lucas' friends all helping them selves to the mini fridge and bar. I was a little surprised by the room its self. I had never seen it and it was truly amazing. I snapped clean out of my daydream when the next person spoke.

"What the fuck are you morons doing here." Hector said almost spitting the words. One of the boys in the chair -I think his name is Tom- paused his current game of Assassins Creed and got up out of the gamer chair to be face to face with Hector.

The tension was so think in the air it threatened to plan my escape route for me.

"Hey, whats up boys." Lucas said. I thought I saw a flicker of annoyance cross his face before he blinked and it was gone. Hector looked like he could have had steam coming from his ears.

"What are your idiot friends doing here Lucas?"

"I forgot that they were coming over today."

Lucas sat in the main gamer chair and pressed resume. Hector huffed in frustration and walked to the bar. Rachel sat on a bar stall next to me and I leaned against the counter top. Hector made two glasses of coke for us and a drop of whiskey for himself -probably to calm some of the storm.

It was maybe five minutes later when Tom noticed me.

"Lucas, whys that weirdo in your house bro?" Lucas said nothing, maybe a small shrug, which stupidly hurt a little. Hector was showing Rachel how to do things behind the bar and must not have heard. As usual I just ignored him. But he obviously wasn't pleased that I hadn't taken him in to recognition because he strolled over to me and got _very_ close. He put both hands on either side of me on the bar. I felt horribly trapped and he knew I was uncomfortable. In a flash his hips were grinding against mine, his breath heavy on my cheek.

"Bet your still a virgin huh? They're my favourite." Oh shit. I knew Tom was bad but not this bad. I was disgusted and anger over ruled fear. I hacked up as much spit I could conjure and released it all over his face. It suddenly went quite as everyone in the room had heard the gross sound. Next thing I knew Tom grabbed me bent me over the bar pressing himself against me, so close I could _feel_ him and whispered in my ear.

"You'll regret that you little skank."

Of course now that Hector had seen what was going on, in seconds Tom was on the ground and Hector buried his boot in his side.

"Get out of my house. Now!" Hector boomed, looking at the rest of the boys as well; no questions were asked they scated out the house, Tom wobbling a little from Hector's impact. Good.

I regained my composure and sat on one of the stalls, I hadn't noticed Lucas hovering only about a foot away. When I look up he has genuine concern on his face.

"You OK?" He asks. I have a little flash back of sometime or another that him and his friends were twats to me.

"Yeah of course I am, just the usual abuse I get from you and your muppets." He seemed ashamed of himself.

"Listen I didn't know he would do that, I didn't even see him get up-" Lucas was interrupted.

"What do you mean 'the usual abuse' you get from them, Helen? How many times has this happened." Rachel says, anguish and anger set in her tone. Damn I forgot she was behind me. I wince a little at her expression then see Hector staring holes at Lucas.

"Yeah Lucas, don't even tell me you would scoop that low to bully?"

Lucas said nothing.

With a stare off going on between Lucas and Hector I casually stroll over to the game chair and plomp down on it playing the game. I hear some talk, something about how much of an asshole Lucas was and blah blah blah. I was so intent on the game I hardly noticed the quite. Stopping the game I look around and there's no one around, except Lucas. He's sitting at at the bar swirling a half empty whisky bottle in his hand.

"What, going to the booze already." I say deadpan. I didn't want to joke with him anymore or laugh with him or let him touch me, I couldn't believe that we had cuddled. But it was something in his eyes that made me want to reach out and touch his face.

I walk toward Lucas and he puts the bottle on the bar. Once I get close enough he stands and comes closer, not to close though.

"I really am sorry. In all honesty I didn't even know the boys were coming today, I just said that to Hector because he probably would have called the police and I so don't need that right now." I was a little taken aback by his honesty.

"So why are you letting them push you around. You do realize that they broke into your home and raided all your shit right?" I say. Now he looks at his shoes.

"I know, but what am I supposed to do? They're my group, it's easier not to cause hassle." Lucas replys with a little defeated shrug. I can't help myself I take a step forward and lift his face with a finger under his chin. He looks a little surprised but I see a glisten in his eyes.

"Please Helen, please don't be nice to me. I really don't deserve it." I knew that he didn't deserve it, especially not from me, but there was a pull I felt towards him at this moment.

"You may not deserve it but right now it looks like you could do with some nice in your life." I retort putting my hand back at my side.

We played games on the X-box until it got dark.

"Want me to put a movie in?" Lucas asked. I phoned dad earlier telling him I probably won't be home tonight. Rachel came in earlier saying she wanted to stay another night so I agreed. She told me that I didn't have to but I said it would be fine. At this moment Hector and Rachel were in Hectors room and I won't even start on what they may be doing, but they could also be playing a game of chess; _yeah right_.

"Sure." I say watching him get up. We debated on what to watch and ended up with Pitch Perfect. I shivered involuntarily and without a word he grabbed a massive blanket and squeezed in next to me.

"This your way of flirting?" I say. He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"If you want me to flirt then I will." Yup, that shut me up. The movie started, half way through we started getting more comfy and in a sleeping position, then slowly fell asleep.

When I wake up and squint at my watch I see it's twelve in the afternoon. I'm laying front first on the sofa- wait that's not a sofa. Oh crap, I was laying on top of Lucas. How the hell did we get like this and how is he sleeping with me like this. I decide that more sleep is need and rest my head on his chest where it seemed to fit perfectly.

I hadn't quite got to sleep yet, it was more like a half sleep half awake phase when I heard something. At first I dismissed it as 'just a house noise' then I know that I heard something, maybe a mans grunt. Before I could open my eyes and look I felt hands grabbing at my hair and ripping me off of Lucas. He shoots up as I scream and I see three of his suposive friends pinning him to the sofa. I twist painfully to see Tom dragging me along the carpet with a cynical grin set on his face.

"See Lukey, couldn't let you have all the fun. I was the one that wanted to pop her cherry, not you. And I know you to well to know that you probably haven't even kissed the girl yet-" He didn't finish. I'd had enough of this asshole, I bawled my first up and punched him right in the balls. He went down screaming. Lucas got punched in the face and I ran at the guy who did the damage jumping on his back. He twisted me off easily and we went face to face where he back-handed me to the floor, that was going to leave a mark. My vision went a little blurry from the assault so I didn't see Tom coming at me again. The last thing I saw was Lucas screaming my name and then I saw a boot just before it collided with my face, then I was out.

**So I've left you with a nice cliffhanger. Tell me what you think could happen next. Tell me if you liked it or no, please don't forget to R&R it really helps me write more for my stories :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**_So lovely reader, please show a bit of support and drop a review just to tell me if you like it or even if you think somethings not quite right with it. I love seeding the review so don't be shy :D _**

_**Chapter Four**_

**Lucas' POV**

Everything went wrong. Last night was perfect, cuddling with Helen. Now I have just witnessed her being kicked in the face unconscious. That was it. I some how conjured strength to more than I thought able and ripped off the guys holding me down. I bolted straight for Tom who still had a ghost of a smirk on his face at the damage he'd done to Helen. I rugby tackled him to the floor rapidly punching him in the face, screaming in outright anger. I was soon pulled off of him by the other guys I once called friends but I didn't stop. One glance at Helen and I regained any lost energy.

Even with my adrenalin rush I was out-numbered and pinned to the floor. They kicked me constantly until and sharp gunshot sound went off. I can't see a thing over the bulges of swollen tissue around my eyes, but I hear voices. The first is a scream and I instantly think that Helen has resurfaced and someone is hurting her but then I hear Hectors voice. And then a mans scream and then the pounding on my body stopped, I sighed in relief and then blacked out.

**Helens POV.**

This is now the second time Hector has saved my ass. But I am more grateful for him saving Lucas, who has now got his head rested on my lap. I stroke his hair and trace the lines of the bruises that have turned a sickly green, black. I want to cry, not because some idiot had threatened to rape me but because of how bad he looked. I let a few silent tears slip down my check. I feel a thumb wiping them away and look down to see Lucas smiling at me.

"I didn't know you could cry Miss Ninja." He said to me sitting up. It looked like it hurt because he clutched his stomach.

"Shut up. How are you feeling."

"Not so bad, nothing that won't be gone in a week. Them pussys can hardly throw a punch." I could see he was trying to cover up his hurt. I knew he was putting the cool guy act on. I did what I thought was right.

"It's OK, I know what your feeling." Then I wrapped my arms around him, gently, and his face fell into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said. I heard the crack in his voice. I was taken back at his words.

"For what, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead in a ditch."

"Well I couldn't protect you, you still got hurt and it's my fault. I should have never involved you in my shitty life." I feel warm dampness on my shoulder and hold him at arms length. I am now crying but don't even try to hold it back.

"Don't say that, because you may just be the best thing that's happened to me." I say. I have completely surprised myself with that one, as sudden as it was I knew it wasn't a lie. How was that possible he's my enemy. He's _the enemy._ He felt nothing like an enemy when he suddenly kissed me though, it had so much passion in it that a new wave of tears spilled over. We were a mess and needed to sort our selves out.

After a few hours of just sitting with each other just embracing one another I finally talk.

"Maybe we should go and get some proper sleep? I spoke to Hector earlier and he went up stairs with Rachel." After a moments hesitation I continue. "He saved us. Hector I mean. I guess we should go and thank him as well." I finished. Lucas got up with an almost-to-pale face but grinned at me and nodded.

**Rachels POV.**

I was so enraged that though bastards had done this. To my little sister, of all people. Nothing was going to stop me. When Hector shot that blank something sparked in me and I went straight for the only guy not kicking the shit out of Lucas, because he was making his way over to my sister. He never saw me coming. I kicked him right in the knee and I heard the bone crack as it bent back in an unnatural state; my anger still fuelling me I go for another blow but Hector grabs me around the waist.

"Better run whilst you still can. Well apart from you." Hector said, directing the last part to the guy I had just kicked. The other guys that had surrounded Lucas started to run but only just remembered Mr Broken leg and dragged him with them. I was still trying to bolt after them but Hector kept a firm grip around my waist. About ten minutes later my adrenalin had calmed right down and when Hector let go I ran straight for Helen. She started to gain consciousness and when she did she told me everything. I only just managed to contain my anger. We cuddled for a long time until she asked to be left alone with Lucas, in which I complied. As I left the room with Hector I take one last look back and see Helen putting Luacs' head on her lap and stroking tentative lines over his more-than-slightly bruised face. When we got to Hectors room I sprawled out on his bed and whipped out my phone to give my dad a quick text. God knows how I'll explain Helens evident bruising, but maybe I should just let her tell him. _Hey, dad. Sorry I haven't spoke to you all day. I think me and Helen are staying over another night. See you tomorrow, love you x. _That will do, I'm not telling a lie, just merely avoiding the truth. Yeah that's it.

After about ten minutes of watching Hector pace he finally resorts to the bed. I'm already snuggled under the covers and he joins me wrapping me tightly in his embrace. I could get used to this.

**Helens POV.**

Lucas is right behind me as I open the door of Hectors. I take a couple of step in and see Rachel and Hector, getting in a heated face kissing war. I make a weird face at Lucas and we both step back out the room. We were never there and I never saw my sister sucking the face off of my boyfriends brother. Wait, did I just call Lucas my boyfriend, huh. We silently retreat to what I can only think of as Lucas' room. It's nice. Nice sofa. Nice T.V. Nice rug. Nice...bed. I feel a slight blush rise on my cheeks and turn away from him. He grabs my arm and spins me around. I would have said something stupid and childish if his lips hadn't fallen upon mine. It felt like heaven and tasted better. We ended up cuddling in bed, admiring each others feature which would usually make me feel a little more than uncomfortable but we just worked some how. I started to drift off but couldn't help thinking that this thing between us and Tommys group wasn't nearly dropped, but I slipped away into peaceful dreams, hopefully.

**_Hope you enjoyed, remember R&R :)_**


End file.
